Michael Tucker (actor)
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | yearsactive = 1971–present | spouse = | children = Alison Tucker and Max Tucker | occupation = Actor, author, producer }} Michael Tucker (born February 6, 1945) is an American actor, voice actor, author, and producer perhaps best known for his role on the NBC television series, L.A. Law. Life and career Tucker was born in Baltimore, Maryland, and is a graduate of the Baltimore City College High School in Baltimore and Carnegie-Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where he befriended Steven Bochco, executive-producer of NBC television's L.A. Law. Tucker's acting experience includes early appearances with Joseph Papp and a major stint at the Arena Theatre, in Washington, D.C. He also has worked with Lina Wertmüller, Woody Allen, and Barry Levinson. Tucker co-starred in L.A. Law as Stuart Markowitz along with his wife, Jill Eikenberry, who portrayed the character Ann Kelsey. Both he and Eikenberry are active in fund-raising for breast cancer research and treatment. Tucker has written three books, including Living in a Foreign Language: A Memoir of Food, Wine, and Love in Italy, which describes his buying a house in a small Italian village and mastering the fine art of Italian cooking. He is the author of Notes From A Culinary Wasteland, a blog about food, travel and the good life. After meeting artist Emile Norman, Eikenberry and Tucker purchased land from him to become his neighbors in Big Sur, California. In 2006, they produced a PBS documentary entitled Emile Norman: By His Own Design. In March 2015 Tucker co-starred with Eikenbery in The M Spot, a play written by Tucker and presented at the New Jersey Repertory Company. Filmography: television and film *1971: They've Killed President Lincoln *1978: A Night Full of Rain *1978: An Unmarried Woman - as Fred *1978: Eyes of Laura Mars - as Bert *1979: Vampire - as Christopher Bell *1982: Diner - as Bagel *1984: The Goodbye People *1985: The Purple Rose of Cairo - as Gil's Agent *1985: The Animal Alphabet - as Geoffrey Giraffe (voice) *1986-1994: L.A. Law - as Stuart Markowitz *1987: Assault and Matrimony - as Edgar *1987: Radio Days - as father *1987: Tin Men - as Bagel *1988: Mickey's 60th Birthday - Stuart Markowitz *1989: Day One - as Leo Szilard *1990: Too Young to Die? - as Buddy Thornton *1990: The Secret Life of Archie's Wife *1991: In the Nick of Time - as Ben Talbot *1992: A Town Torn Apart - as Dennis "Doc" Littky *1993: For Love or Money - as Harry Wegman *1994: D2: The Mighty Ducks - as Don Tibbles *1997: 'Til There Was You - as Saul Moss *2000: Growing Up Brady - as Sherwood Schwartz *2002: L.A. Law: The Movie - as Stuart Markowitz Bibliography *1995: I Never Forget a Meal: An Indulgent Reminiscence *2007: Living in a Foreign Language: A Memoir of Food, Wine, and Love *2009: Family Meals: Coming Together to Care for an Aging Parent *2012: After Annie: A Novel Productions *2006: Emile Norman: By His Own Design - PBS documentary produced with wife Jill Eikenberry *2015: The M Spot - A play written by Tucker and starring him and his wife, Jill Eikenberry References External links * * * Michael Tucker at Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Baltimore Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Baltimore City College alumni Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Carnegie Mellon University College of Fine Arts alumni